l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Witch Hunter
The Kuni Witch-Hunters, the Tsukai-sagasu, were an elite group within the Crab Clan. Members of the Witch Hunters were tasked with dealing with Tainted individuals, Bloodspeakers and other servants of the Shadowlands that operated within the Empire. Way of the Crab, pp. 30, 43 Founding In 750, after the second rising of Iuchiban, questions were raised about the safety of Rokugan from the more insidious elements of the Shadowlands. As a response, the Kuni decided to form the witch hunters. Way of the Scorpion, p. 30 100 samurai were chosen from the Kuni family for their hardiness, potential combat skill and knowledge of the Shadowlands. They were tasked with destroying any creatures or servants of Fu Leng found north of the Kaiu Wall as well as looking for signs of Iuchiban's return. Way of the Crab, p. 30 As mark of their station they bore the Badge of the Witch Hunters, a jade seal combination of the crossed claws of the Kuni family mon and the open eye of the Asako Inquisitors. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 31 Duties While the Inquisitors primarily dealt with maho, it was the Witch Hunters' duty to keep the Empire pure of all corruption, have the absolute authority to execute maho-tsukai and monitor asylums of the Tainted. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 36 Vows As they borrowed many of their traditions from the Brotherhood of Shinsei, they took a number of monastic vows. The vow of pacifism was discarded, but a few Witch Hunters who retained it, except when dealing with those who bore the Shadowlands Taint. The vow of poverty and vow of chastity was also taken, and the last one only rescinded for those who became Kuni Daimyo, as Kuni Utagu, so they could provide an heir. Way of the Open Hand, p. 58 Training Unlike most schools in Rokugan who trained in large dojo, a witch-hunter was trained by serving as an apprentice to a more experienced tsukai-sagasu. The new witch-hunters were chosen from prospective candidates during the Winter solstice every year at Kyuden Hida. The witch-hunters were rarely chosen from families other than the Kuni - historians could count the exceptions on one hand. Way of the Crab, p. 44 Students were then trained on the road by their sensei. Through example and experience they would learn the use of mystical wards and bindings, the detection of angry spirits as well as combat techniques useful against forces of the Shadowlands. Some Witch-Hunters continued further training with the Kuni shugenja. resulting in a fusion of bushi fighting techniques with the ability to call upon the kami was unique within the Empire. Shugenja In the 12th century the Kuni Shugenja school began to allow shugenja-trained Witch Hunters. These hunters were thoroughly indoctrinated with Shinsei's teachings. These individuals risked more than other Witch Hunters, exposing themselves to the whispers of the kansen. Alliances Kuroiban The Witch-Hunters kept a strong alliance with the members of the Yogo family in the Scorpion Clan, as they exchanged regulary with the Kuroiban. The Scorpion ward magic and the Kuni binding magic were of great value for both groups. Way of the Scorpion, p. 42 Asako Inquisitors The Witch-Hunters would also frequently work with the Asako Inquisitors of the Phoenix Clan. The alliance between their two groups endured despite clan and family politics. In 812 the Scorpion Clan orchestrated a misperception between both organizations, which came to a head at the winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. The Kuni claimed the Asako were corrupted from their study of maho-tsukai, and the Asako claimed the Kuni had lost themselves in their obsessive study of the Shadowlands. Imperial Histories 2, p. 155 Appearance Kuni Witch Hunters were identifiable by their trade mark stark white kabuki style face paint, and the jade amulet was a symbol of their status as a hunter. Way of the Crab, p. 51 The jade amulet would sometimes have a pair of crossed claws, much like the Kuni family mon, representing their ever-present defense. The amulets would also often have spells cast on them to enhance the protective ability of the jade.Way of the Shadowlands, p. 31 Tactics The Kuni Witch Hunters were merciless when destroying the corrupt. Their violent tactics often earned them the fear of those they protected, but the Hunters saw this fear as a useful tool to keep others pure. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 36 Kuni Witch Hunter Techniques and Feats Techniques * To Strike the Darkness * To See the Darkness * To Ride the Darkness * To Repel the Darkness * To Shatter the Darkness Feats * Hunter's Focus * Sharpened Senses * Shrug Off Darkness * Track the Darkness * Dispel the Darkness See also * Kuni Witch Hunter/Meta * Kuni Witch Hunter/CW Meta External Links * Tsukai-sagasu (The Truest Test) Category:Crab Clan Schools Category:Magic and Religion Category:Organization Category:Articles with Pictures